Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a touch surface, and in particular to a touch surface that can be part of an electronic device.
People are increasingly relying on electronic devices for a variety of tasks. As the capabilities of various electronic devices increase, and as people are using their electronic devices more frequently, there are additional challenges being faced in meeting user expectations. For example, it would be desirable to spare the users of the electronic devices from having to constantly handle their electronic devices with extreme care. Conventional devices often include brittle materials that can be damaged or even shattered upon impact, which can often render the devices unusable. Due to the fragility of the various electronic devices, there are limitations on the manner in which users can handle their electronic devices.